GW Boys Lost
by Turquoise Silver
Summary: What happens when four of our fav heros (and WuFei) get lost and their car breaks down in the middle of the Dedutch Hexagon? Find out in this and the following stories. Check the other titles for GWBL to see if they is part of this series.


"Gin!" shouted Android 27. Turquoise Silver scowled. "Okay, that is 17 games. you now owe me, 224 tooth picks, 89 paper clips, and 45 safety pins!" she smiled happily as TQ shoved the objects in her direction. "Ah, you are missing 25 toothpicks, so just give me a bobby-pin." TQ pulled out her pockets indicating that she was out. A27 smiled and pulled a bobby-pin out of TQ's hair.

"Rats. Can we play spoons yet? I wanna play spoons. I mean the whole reason I borrowed this cabin in the woods is because you wanted some free time to get ready for the card game tourney, and one of those games is SPOONS!!!" TQ scowled and gathered up the cards. 

TQ and A27 had borrowed a cabin from TQ's grandpap. It was located deep in the woods in central PA. It was a ramshackle cabin with a water pump in the kitchen, and an outhouse. To bathe, there was a stream down the street. The street was 1oo feet from the front door of the cabin and was dirt and gravel.

As she finished picking up the cards, a light outside caught her eye. Just then, her two dogs began to bark. The light got closer, with shadowy figures showing behind it. TQ and A27 could almost hear the sci-fi music. TQ shouted, "SHADOWY FIGURES! OH NO!!!" Just then one of the ominous shadowy figures tripped. TQ looked at her friend. "Now that was anti-climatic." A knock at the door. "Now that is more like it."

"What are you talking about?!?! SHADOWY FIGURES ARE GENERALLY CONSIDERED DANGEROUS!!!" Yelped A27. The shadowy figures knocked louder. "WHAT IS WITH THIS?! THERE IS NO ESCAPING THEM! EVERY WHERE WE GO THERE THEY ARE!!" A27 breathed hard.

"You done?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna answer it?"

"No, do you?"

"Not really. Mix, Dooper, go get the door." 

"TQ, dogs don't have thumbs, or for that matter, hands. They can't turn the knob."

"I guess you are right." The bell that was previously not there rang. "Oh, someone is at the door, I will go get it!" TQ hollered as she left. 

A27 shook her head hopelessly. All of a sudden, she heard TQ scream. Grabbing a tennis racquet, which was conveniently sitting there, she ran to save her friend. Upon arriving in the hallway at the door, she bonked the first shadowy figure on the head, and watched it collapse, then she was about to move on to the next, when...

"STOP!!!" one of the figures screamed. at closer inspection, A27 discovered that it was Duo Maxwell, with TQ glomped around his stomach. He waved his one free hand to get her to drop the racquet. "Please, don't hit anymore of us! I mean, I don't really care about WuFei, but ya know, I am kind of partial to my head. I don't want to go around with criss-cross patterns on my forehead!" He started to turn blue in the light of the flash light. "Could you, um, *gasp* get her off?"

A27 complied by hitting TQ with the racquet. This stunned her friend into letting Duo go. Flipping the switch, A27 lit TQ's Zippo lighter, and lit the lanterns. TQ snatched her lighter and lit the last of the lanterns. As the hall finished lighting, A27 noticed a familiar face beginning to melt into the shadows. 

"TROWA!!! GLOMP!!!" And that is exactly what she did. Running full speed, she threw her arms around his waist, and clung. Trowa did not move, except to raise his eyebrow. As the duration of the grip grew into 5 minutes, Trowa's face turned red. Then purple, yet his facial expression did not change.

TQ looked at Duo. "Does he ever even blink?"

"I am not too sure. Nope, I don't think that he does!" Duo replied cheerfully. WuFei moaned and began to stir on the ground. Duo looked around, then kicked him, knocking him out once again. He whistled innocently. TQ smiled, and nodded approvingly.

Meanwhile, Trowa had passed out, but had not moved. A27 finally let go, and tried to revive him, all the while crying, "I KILLED HIM!!! Waaaaaaaaaaah..." She gently wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his shirt, bawling loud enough that a flare got sent up, warning people about the alien invasion. 

Heero silently gathered WuFei up, and carried him to the living room with the fire. How he knew where it was among the maze of rooms, we may never know... Oops, sorry, couldn't resist. Then Heero gently removed A27, and dragged (he was too short to carry him, hehehe...) Trowa to the living room also. then he led the mourning A27, now wearing black, into the room also. Duo and Turquoise Silver followed on their own accord. Quatre just kinda stood there, staring at the dogs which were sitting, staring directly back at him.

"Umm... Hello?" He mumbled.

The girls brought out some pop-corn and shared it with the boys. Well, actually, TQ shared it with Heero. Duo was still nursing his bruised ribs. WuFei had yet to move from the corner he was placed in. Trowa, stood, unconscious, with A27 still weeping at his side. Quatre didn't get any popcorn. He was still at the doorway. Staring. Same with the dogs. They sat, staring. Always staring... *shivers* Spooky...

"Oh, why, oh, why?!?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" sobs A27. Trowa's eyes blink. She doesn't notice, although, everyone else did. He winked, then froze. Once again A27 threw her arms around his neck, muffling her cries in his shirt. All of a sudden, a hand touches her shoulder. She jumps, turns around, but no one is there. She goes back to sniffling. It happened again, this time on the other shoulder. "Alright, who's doing this?! Who has a death wish?!" She studied their faces. Heero sat with a devious smirk on his face. TQ looked innocent, too innocent. Duo, smothered his face with his braid, as if looking for something in it (he was actually biting the end to keep from laughing). WuFei just sat there. Unconscious. Quatre was still at the door, staring. She once again turned back to Trowa, sniffling. This time something pulled her hair. She whipped around to see the same thing as before, only TQ was turning purple from holding her breath (so she wouldn't laugh). "Breathe, TQ, breathe." TQ nodded, but did not breathe, yet... A27 turned back around, but Trowa was not there. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she wailed. Then she turned around with one eye beginning to twitch. "Alright, who moved him? Alright, now it is time for, Who Wants To Be A Corpse?"

A voice came from behind her. "They didn't do anything. It was me." She whipped back around, but saw only shadows. A figure melted out of the shadows. It was tall, thin, and VERY familiar. All he said was, "Hello Clarise." A hand reached out and touched her shoulder from behind. She shrieked, and turned to see who it was.. From behind, another person had stuck only his head into the light, saying, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere's Johnny!!!" That was too much. She fainted.

Ten minutes later, she woke up, where she always dreamed she would, in Trowa's lap. He smiled, and so did she. Then she REALLY woke up. A cat was sitting on her chest, licking her nose. She shrieked and sat bolt upright. "WHAT?! WHO?! WHERE?! WHY?! WHEN?!"

Duo grinned. "You forgot, HOW?!" She turned, and upon seeing that he was within range, she decked him. 

"Shut-up!!!" A27 had recognized the 'Here's Johnny' voice and face. Then she recognized the stature of the Hannibal copy. "YOU JERKS!!! DUO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! TROWA!!! ARGH!!!!!!" She continued ranting and raving.

"I think that she already killed him." Mentioned TQ. "Did you know that Trowa could blink? Or even wink?!" Heero shook his head. 

By this time, WuFei had come 'round. He sized up the situation. Duo was on the floor, with swirly eyes and blood leaking from his nose. Heero was sitting on a log, which apparently served as a couch. One girl was sitting next to him, and another was sitting on the floor screaming at Trowa, who was standing nearby, arms crossed. A cat jumped off of the screaming girl, and scampered across to him. It sniffed his shoe, and seemingly bowed to him. He nodded, and walked across the room. The first to notice him was the girl next to Heero.

"The sleeping beast awakens." she whispered. Heero nodded.

"What is going on here? The last thing I remember is the car nearly exploded, then we hiked to this stink-hole, then I got clubbed over the head with something! INJUSTICE!!!" 

At this point, A27 stopped her ranting to mumble one word. "Oops." TQ grabbed A27 and Duo, pulling them behind the log. Then she shoved Heero and Trowa into the shadows, leaving WuFei, standing there, alone. A curious sound greeted his ears. it was like a scuffling/pounding of feet and claws. All of a sudden, two dogs burst into the room, full-speed, running over WuFei. He immediately was pounded to the ground, then licked and slobbered on him.

Slowly Quatre wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes. Looking around the room, all he saw was WuFei laying mauled on the floor, mumbling about injustice, and the weakness of dogs. The dogs that he had been staring at were laying, curled up at his sides, enjoying the soft warmness of WuFei's broken body. Six eyes peered from behind a log. He could tell that Heero and Trowa were in the shadows, not too far off. He took a closer look at WuFei's head. There seemed to be a criss-cross pattern in his crisco covered hair.

Duo carefully pushed himself off of the ground. Holding his head, he dizzily looked around the room. "What the-? What happened." He dusted himself off, then helped two girls from behind the log. Both thanked him, then dusted themselves off as well. Duo turned to Quatre. "Where've you been?"

"With them..." He said, pointing at the dogs.

TQ put her arm around her friend's neck. "So, ya feelin' any better A27?" A27 nodded. "Good, then take this!" She poked her friend hard in the nose, pushing A27 off balance. Heero just happened to be behind her, and caught her. "That was for decking Duo." 

A27 didn't even hear her. she was gazing up at Heero. He had such gorgeous Prussian Blue eyes. And his hair, well, it just looked so soft, and silky. Heero just kind of stood there, until she finally realized that she could stand up again. Then, she just stood awkwardly, and returned her gaze to Trowa, wait, no, it was to Heero. Heero uncomfortably melted into the shadows. He had seen that look before...

TQ noticed the look that A27 was giving Heero. She turned, and said, "Here come the hormones." Then she looked at Duo. He just stood there, laughing at Quatre, who was now in a staring contest with the cat. He looked so cute. The light hit him just right, and, *snap* _'What am I thinking?! I am the anti-hormones person here! Why do I think like this? but he is kind of cute... I guess maybe.. NO! I will not go down like this! No!!!'_

Duo glanced at his watch then at TQ. She was giving him the same kind of look that Relina often gave Heero. _'Cool...' _Then she shook her head, and lost the look. He was a little disappointed, but all he said was, "Where do we hit the sack?"

A27 snapped out of her trance to tell him. "Rooms? Oh... I didn't know that you wanted separate, _rooms..._" Duo made a face. "You guys get to pick your own rooms. Except for five, that is where us chicas are..." All of the guys (some of whom had just reappeared) nodded and scooted down the hallway. Before any of them could ask, A27 decided that she had best warn her beloved Heero about the W.C. situation. "Oh, Heero? If you need to use the restroom, It is outside about ten feet from the door!"

Heero blushed, and deliberately chose the room farthest from five. It just so happened to be marked, 'Zero'. WuFei took the one next to it, marked 'One'. Quatre gingerly opened the door labeled 'Two'. Trowa ducked down to enter number three. Duo slammed open door number four, carefully noting the fact that it was closest to the girls. Soon after that, the girls, with the animals, went to their well deserved rest in 'Five'.


End file.
